Defiant
by IntoTheWildofMirkwood
Summary: She glanced at Dumbledoor, her dark eyes glimmered... There was no mistaking in his mind who her father was. The resemblance was remarkable. She introduced herself to a boy sorted into Gryffindor moments before, Sirius Black.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series!**

* * *

Katherine knew Tom Riddle from the time he came to hogwarts. They were both in Slytherin.

She never knew he was _this_ serious about everything he talked about; he could be so secretive. He wanted her to kill a particular muggle-born. She refused, his growing need for power was alarming and frightening. When she refused, he had smiled at her and whispered in her ear that she was the most beautiful pureblood he had ever laid eyes on. She replied, _That may be but I won't do this Tom_. He sneered. He demanded he be called Lord Voldemort now; she refused. He would always be Tom to her.

They argued quite a bit, this time though his anger gleamed in his eyes. This time he couldn't be reasoned with. He grabbed her by the arms. She fought. He was too strong, too powerful. He bent her over, slammed her into the desk and ripped her skirt down. Tears ran down her cheeks. He thrust into her as he pressed her into the desk. She was dry and it burned like hot coal. No more than four violent thrusts and he grunted. She could feel his warm seed between her legs, it felt vile. He yanked on her blonde hair and muttered that she had better learn to do what 'Lord Voldemort' said.

Katherine went to the find help from the only person she felt she could trust, Professor Dumbledore. Katherine asked Professor Dumbledore if anything should happen to her to give the child to a family that would love them. She told Dumbledore who the father was and what had happened nine months ago; she requested that no one know and assured him that Tom wasn't aware of her pregnancy.

In the beginning of December 1959 Dumbledore sadly handed a beautiful newborn baby girl named Arianna Katherine to a loving young couple Eric and Angelina Mullen.

 _ **Eleven Years Later...**_

The hat was placed on her dark wavy hair. The hat stated that Slytherin would indeed be a good fit for her but it paused contemplating then shouted Gryffindor. She glanced at Dumbledore, her dark eyes glimmered. On certain angles he could see her mother, but there was no mistaking in his mind who her father was. The resemblance was remarkable.

She introduced herself to a boy sorted into Gryffindor moments before, Sirius Black.


	2. Chapter 2

Arianna fought with the tangles in her hair. She tossed her brush in frustration.

"Temper Mullen, temper," Sirius said in a 'tsk-tsk' voice. He sat down beside her as the train started to move.

She raised her eye brow. "Whatever. You love it, don't deny it Black"

She and Sirius weren't enemies, but they weren't exactly best friends. Ever since the end of the first year he loved to irritate her.

She enjoyed her solitude, which he was infringing upon. She scooted closer to the window and looked at the scenery go by it was so green and beautiful.

"There is a twig in your hair," he said reaching over.

She slapped his hand away. "Maybe I want it there."

"Unlikely," he smirked. "Girls don't usually put twigs in their hair."

She snorted a laugh, she looked back out the window. "Maybe not the girls you _know_."

James burst in, "She smiled at me." He sat down. "I lie not Padfoot, she smiled." He paused momentarily. "I didn't mean to disturb you two love birds"

"You didn't," Sirius laid back arrogantly, resting his feet on the opposite bench. "We just finished."

Arianna rolled her eyes. He would say that. She stood abruptly not wanting to hear anymore. "Move your legs Black."

"Convince me," he challenged. If he said ever said anything remotely similar, half of the girls at Hogwarts swooned and gladly convinced him.

She shrugged, "Fine." She walked over his legs.

He smacked her butt hard. Instinctively she turned to slap his face but hit his shoulder. "Don't you dare touch me." She warned through gritted teeth.

He laughed.

She stood eye to eye with him. She was just as tall as he was.

She pointed her long finger in his face.

He grabbed her hand and pulled her close. Inches away from his face. He looked into her glaring dark eyes. "You're one hell of a woman." His tone was unreadable.

 _One hell of a woman._ For some reason those words pushed her thoughts back to the summer...

(Professor Dumbledore came by and told her who her real parents were (they never hid the fact she was adopted). Her real mother requested that she know when she was sixteen. Dumbledore waited until the summer to tell her... _Your father is Tom Riddle; Lord Voldemort._ He said. _He did not love her._ He answered her thought. _He respected her abilities and intelligence. They were in Hogwarts together from eleven years old. She was a bright witch, a pureblood and powerful. She was a great asset to his cause and he saw her as a devout follower as time went on. Out of anger and desperation to control and break your mother you were conceived. She never saw herself as a follower but a good friend. She was the closest thing to a friend he had though the friendship was one sided. You look so much like him; even some your mannerisms are the same from what I can tell. You are very different though. Don't forget that. You should know that if he finds out he has a child, you will be in grave danger.)_

"Did you hear me?" He asked trying to be annoyed.

"No. Quite frankly I didn't." She said coldly. She ripped her hand away from his and hastily walked away.

* * *

Arianna was chewing on a licorice wand when she and Kevin (a fellow Gryffindor) returned to the common room. They were a bit longer than planned at Hogsmead.

"Have a good night," Kevin said. He disappeared into the boys dormitory.

"Where have you been?"

A voice sardonically scolded her. She looked over at Sirius sitting on the couch, his grinning face stared at her.

"It doesn't take four hours to drink a butter beer."

She gave him a stern look. "What I do in my personal time with my friends is not your business."

"That must have been some good butter beer." Sarcasm dripped in his words, he smirked.

Arianna gaped at the insinuation. "How dare you!"

He strode over to her. "You've got butter beer on your shirt." He pointed.

She glared swatting his hand away. "I haven't fallen for that one since second year Black. Are you running out of ideas?"

"Why are you down here anyways? Where's your new _girly_ friend?" She tauntingly questioned him.

"Dara felt sick all day so she went to bed early," he answered rather indifferently.

Arianna mischievously grinned, "She's pregnant Black." She gloated at the slight look of terror on his face.

"No she's not - we only - she can't be. How do you know?"

"Women always know." She breathed as if deep in thought stifling a laugh. "Woman's intuition so to speak."

He looked pale.

"I have to finish my postions homework. Good night." She calmly left the common room.

* * *

"You look beautiful today Dara. You're absolutely _glowing_ ," Arianna airily said as she drifted through the common room the next morning.

Sirius shifted uneasily on the couch beside Dara. "Thank you." Dara smiled.

Arianna heartily laughed after leaving the common room. She never knew Sirius could be so gullible.

* * *

She starting working down her large pile of food on her plate.

Lily sat down beside her. "Sirius is freaking out in the common room. Everyone is steering clear."

Arianna tried not to smile, " _Really_?"

"He said Dara is pregnant!" Lily whispered. She was a kind soul. She never usually gossiped.

Arianna choked on her pumpkin juice a bit, "Oh my."

"Their a bit young if you ask me. But I'm not surprised. Sirius needs to grow up a bit"

"Thats- crazy," Arianna replied looking down at her plate. Pacing her breathing. She bit her lip.

"Are you okay Arianna?"

"I'm great," She held her hand over her mouth which was now full of pancake.

Lily gave her a curious look. She raised her eye brow. "You don't like him do you?"

" _No!_ " She tried to stifle her laugh but failed miserably.

Lily gave her a suspicious look then a wave of enlightenment washed over her face. "You didn't! Oh you are cruel!" She lightly slapped her arm. She giggled. "It is funny though."

Arianna went to the common room to retrieve a book. She heard something being thrown as she entered.

"Padfoot calm down," James told him

"How does this happen?"

"Well it starts when-"

"That's not what I meant Prongs!"

"I'm not ready for this. I cant be a-," he groaned, "I don't even like her"

"What? You knocked up someone you don't even like." James shook his head.

"She can be quite persuasive and I- fuck!"

Arianna carefully got her books and left unnoticed. Chuckling under her breath the whole time.

* * *

Arianna went into 'moaning myrtles bathroom' she had only been here once before. She needed to clean up a bit and she didn't want to hear Sirius' temper tantrum all the way in the girls dormitory.

She went into a stall. She took off her shirt when she heard someone walking in the bathroom.

"Arianna." She jumped. The voice was familiar. She couldn't put her finger on it though.

The stall door opened abruptly. "What are you doing here Roger?" she asked disgusted.

He was in Slytherin; he had an odd fascination with her and many other girls in Hogwarts. He was into dark magic. He would stare at her periodically during potions class, he honestly gave her the creeps. He gave everyone the creeps honestly, except some Slytherins.

"I followed you in here, obviously," his voice was low and dry.

"Get out!" she shouted pointing. Damn, her wand was in her sweater on the floor. He kicked her sweater into the next stall.

The stall door closed leaving them face to face. "I'm not sure I want to go just yet." He pressed his wand into her neck. She swallowed hard.

His rotten mouth forcefully kissed hers. She pursed her lips together.

It happened with in seconds. She reached for her small pocket knife in her back pocket. Her fingers clutched it. She pulled it out and opened it with one hand carefully but quickly. Her hand raised in the air-

The stall door ripped open suddenly. Sirius grabbed Roger by the collar and yanked him out of the stall. He punched him in the head.

Roger scrambled to his feet. Sirius punched him in the stomach. Roger punched him in the face and shoved him. "What the fuck man?" Sirius grabbed his neck and kneed him in the stomach, Roger fell to the floor breathless and no doubt shamed. He stood back up on his feet ready to take another swing.

Sirius punched him square in the face. Roger's head flung backwards, it hit the stall door and he crumbled to the ground unconscious.

* * *

"Serves you right." Arianna pointedly said to Sirius as she dabbed a cloth on his minor facial wounds. "I had it under control."

"I enjoyed it every minute of it." He smirked.

"How did you know where I was?" She asked curiosity getting the better of her.

"I know everything."

She rolled her eyes. "Of course."

"You are one cruel woman Mullen!" Sirius said glaring. "I almost died of a heart attack you know? I probably would have if Lily hadn't took James aside and told him what was going on."

"I am sorry I put you through _all_ that drama." She said tonelessy dabbing his bloody knuckles.

He breathed. "Don't be. It made me realize what kind of woman I want."

"I can only imagine." Sarcasm laced her voice.

"What do you imagine?" He asked a grin threatened to take over.

They were interupted when James and Peter burst in looking for Sirius.


	3. Chapter 3

"Did you eat _all_ that food?" Sirius asked in mock astonishment after lunch.

"Yes I did." Arianna said as they walked down the hall.

"You eat like a horse!"

"At least I don't look like one," she retorted.

"I do not look like a horse." He proudly defended himself.

He momentarily paused as a busty brunette walked by winking at him.

Arianna nudged him hard. "Cat got your tongue Black?"

"Why, are you jealous?" He asked curiously.

Arianna glanced behind them. "No."

"You hesitated. I think you are jealous." He made a sharp turn facing her.

"Why would I be jealous?"

"Because, secretly you can't resist me."

She burst out laughing. "You are too funny." She whispered in his ear. "I'd rather stay a virgin for the rest of my life thank you."

He turned his face a bit. "You're a virgin?"

"Maybe. Maybe not. It's not like you'll ever know Black." She walked around him.

"I forgot to thank you." He came after her.

"For what?" She glanced at him.

"When _I_ heroically rescued you a few months back from Snivellus' twin, you wiped my wounds. I forgot to thank you." He said sincerely. (Roger wasn't Snape's twin, but he may as well been.)

"You are welcome."

Sirius cleared his throat. "Aren't you going to thank me?"

"For what?"

"Saving you."

"That felt so long ago. I was doing just fine." She said proudly.

He turned and faced her again. "Thank me."

"Convince me," She mocked him.

He attempted to put a hand up her skirt.

She swatted his arm. "Not the _sacred_ area."

He gave a hurt look. "I saved you from that perv and you mock me."

"Thank you. I truly appreciated it." She kissed his cheek. "Although, I still find it odd that you knew where I was." She paused. "Are you stalking me? I mean if you are, I can't blame you." She smirked.

"I don't stalk people. I have a- I just know where people are."

"Okay..." She warily looked at him and smiled.

He squeezed her hand.

"You can let go of my hand. You're starting to creep me out." She said trying to let go of his hand.

"Oh like kissing my cheek wasn't creepy." He retorted amused.

Her cheeks went slightly pink. "It was an appreciation kiss. Nothing more."

"That's why you're blushing."

"Well I really have to get to class." She said.

"Can you let go of my hand?" She asked nicely. "Please?" She batted her eye lashes.

"Only if you check my side. You hurt it."

She rolled her eyes. "Fine." Her eyes went wide. "Why are you taking me to a broom closet?"

"I don't want to take my shirt off in front of everyone." He stated despite the fact there was no one currently around.

"That would be horrible." She looked around the broom closet. It was small. "I have no clue how you manage to do anything in here."

He smiled.

"Take off your robe and shirt." She ordered. "I'm already late for class."

His chest was very well built. It was chiseled nicely.

"Like what you see?" He asked flexing a bit.

"No." She squatted a bit looking at his side. She touched where the bruise was. "I think it's just bruised. Does it hurt if I press on it?" She looked up at him mischievously.

"Yes." He admitted.

She put her ear up to his side and pressed hard. "I don't hear any broken ribs so I think you're fine." She teased. She stood up facing him. "There you go, you can put your shirt back on."

"What if I don't want to?"

"That's your choice I suppose. I have to go."

He tried to grab her hand. "Stay with me."

"What? No!" She turned to the door.

He grabbed the handle. He stood behind her, his warm body was close, too close for a friend. His warm breath was on her ear. "You are damn beautiful. Please stay." He bit her ear lobe. "I want you to be mine."

He slipped his arm around her and pulled her gently away from the door. "I need you." He noted she wasn't fighting.

His hands slipped up her blouse; his arousal grew when he realized she had no bra. He kneaded both breasts. Damn they were soft. She leaned against him a soft moan escaped her lips.

He moved one hand down her skirt. She was wet. Her body flexed from intense pleasure. He kissed her neck gently. He gave a little love bite as she breathed heavily reaching her climax.

He growled into her neck.

She turned to face him.

He cleared a shelf by knocking everything off. She sat on it. He pulled her closer. He slowly slid into her. A brief look of pain flashed through her dark eyes. He was in her fully now. He increased his pace and thrusts. She clung onto his arms.

Her face contorted into her orgasm face. She moaned loudly into his shoulder. Her whole body tensed up as she bit his shoulder stifling a scream. He groaned loudly out of pleasure and quickened his thrusts spilling his hot seed into her.

Her face remained buried in his shoulder for a few seconds as she caught her breath.

He kissed her lips gently in a smooth rhythm. Their kiss deepened as their tongues explored. He grabbed her butt and squeezed it bringing her closer again. She gasped in pleasure.

* * *

"I have to admit I wondered when it would happen." James said sitting across from Sirius in the common room.

Sirius smirked. "She's gone to bed. I tuckered her out!" He arrogantly said louder than he should have. Which caused some Gryffindor girls to ogle him dreamily.

"She decided she could no longer resist his charms!" Peter squeaked happily in an odd sort of way.

"That's right Wormtail." Sirius ran his fingers through his black hair. He yawned. "Now I am getting tired." He couldn't sleep yet though tonight was a full moon finally.

"Who tuckered who out Padfoot?" James laughed.

Sirius ignored him. He stood up. "Arianna Mullen is mine!" He bragged stretching, a Gryffindor girl who was younger than him ran into the couch.

* * *

Sirius watched Arianna at the work station ahead of him. Her long dark hair was in a messy bun. Her tall slender body bent over the counter, her elbow rested on the counter and her chin in her hand; she was intently reading the recipe in front of her. They were in muggle studies learning how to cook using muggle recipes and cookware, it was a stupid class he thought, pointless. He threw a piece of cut carrot at her sexy ass. She never looked. He threw another piece harder. She didn't look.

" _Sirius!_ " A short Ravenclaw with auburn hair called his name hitting him with their recipe book. "Concentrate on our recipe."

He knew what she really meant. Concentrate on me. He looked at her, "Can you get the celery?"

She groaned and left.

A piece of carrot hit his chest. He looked at Arianna. She was smirking, drumming her fingers on the counter still looking at the recipe.

Remus joined Arianna. They were partners. "So what do we have left to do?"

"Well we have to let the roast bake a bit more." She bent down, opened the oven door and looked at the roast cutting it with a knife.

Remus glanced at her butt, a piece of carrot hit his forehead. He looked at Sirius and gave him a 'what?' look.

Sirius drove the knife into the onion with unnecessary force.

"I don't think the onion is alive. You don't have to kill it." Arianna said clearly amused.

"Arianna come here." Sirius beckoned. "I need help."

She grinned and walked over to him.

He moved loose strands of hair behind her ear. He gave her breast a little squeeze.

"Not in class." She told him knowing he wouldn't listen worth a damn. "Can't Amber help? That's why she's your partner."

He glanced to make sure Amber wasn't there. "She keeps trying to touch… you know… my reserved area." He whispered motioning to his crotch.

"Oh… I see..." She paused. "What do you need help with?" She stood beside him.

"I have never cut an onion before."

She looked at him curiously and couldn't help but smile. "Really?" She asked unconvinced.

"What?" He said defensively.

"Watch and learn." She took the knife and removed the skewered onion. He kissed her shoulder.

"You place it on the board like this." She carefully placed it on the wooden board. "You _slowly_ cut it half." She cut in half.

"Sirius! Why is she doing our recipe?" Amber demanded waving celery in her hand.

"Merlin's Beard woman!" Sirius cursed he stepped away from Arianna.

Amber dropped the celery when she saw the slight bulge in his pants. She quickly picked it up. "I know how to chop onions. I can show you." She said immediately.

"I think I caught on," he said looking at her disdainfully. Arianna had already left to go back to her station.

"This is perfection!" Arianna exclaimed holding out the roast for Remus to see.

The short professor who was only about four feet came over and inspected.

He poked it, "It is magnificent!"

He cut off a piece and tasted. "Oh my goodness!" He bowed his head. He slammed the table. "This is -" he took another bite and hummed in ecstasy. He took the roast to his desk.

* * *

 _She was like a fly on the wall watching herself in the stall with Roger. His lips forcefully crashed on hers. She felt anger and hatred pumping through her veins. Her pocket knife drove into his back. He fell hitting the stall door. It opened and she could see her face, it was chalk white and she had red snake like eyes._

Arianna abruptly woke up in a cold sweat.


	4. Chapter 4

"Arianna Mullen are you sleeping in my class?" The Professor chirped as she walked in.

"Well if I was Professor, I am not now." Her head rested on the desk; her eyes closed and arms folded. She heard Sirius chuckle beside her.

The professor made a sharp huff. "Attention Class!"

Sirius was lightly rubbing her back. If he kept it up she would fall asleep. Arianna unwillingly opened her eyes. Today was going to be dreadful, she just knew it.

"We are going to practice some duelling today." The overweight Professor scanned the classroom. "Arianna," she summoned with a gleeful look in her eye, "please come here." She scanned the room again, "Ah, Roger. You two will be duelling each other."

Arianna could have hexed the teacher right there and then. She wanted to, it was almost like the bitch knew.

They met each other at the front of the class. Roger had a smirk plastered on his face.

"Arianna you know the rul-"

"I know the bloody rules Professor." The words blurted out as if she had taken truth serum.

The Professor gave her a severe, serious look. Arianna tried not to laugh, Professor Sullivan looked constipated.

"You better take that grin off your face!" She screeched. "Take your positions," she ordered taking a crackling breath, "You may begin."

The wooden class room floor gently creaked as Arianna made sure she had good footing.

"Stupefy!" Arianna's movements were swift.

Roger dodged it. He tripped and almost fell.

Arianna chortled. Was he stupid? He was supposed to deflect it, idiot. He raised his wand; she yelled "Expelliarmus!"

Roger retrieved his wand.

Deciding this was a waste of time Arianna turned to walk back to her desk. In the corner of her eye she saw him rapidly walking towards her with his wand in the air -

"Cruico!" -

"Protego!" her reaction was immediate.

Everyone was silent.

She was shocked and infuriated; her actions almost involuntary. She raised her wand - the screaming Professor was like white noise in the background - Roger went flying, forcefully hitting the wall with a loud thud. He fell straight down to the ground from where he had collided. He wasn't moving.

Professor Sullivan confirmed he had a pulse. Unfortunately.

"What were you thinking?!" The professor's overweight body ponderously marched towards Arianna.

Arianna's eyes widened. She felt the heat of rage rise up her neck.

Sirius stood knocking over his chair. "He just tried to use an unforgivable curse on her!"

"Sit down!" The professor ordered him.

"I realize that!" She turned back to Arianna. "It doesn't mean that you have to try and kill him!" The Professor huffed as if out of breath.

Arianna hit the text book in the Professor's hand, it went flying. She turned and briskly walked towards the door -

"Detention – both of - you!"

Arianna held up her middle finger as she was walking away. (Lily gasped).

The Professor jumped when the door slammed.

* * *

The fired crackled in the common room. Arianna's face had an orange glow, she looked into the fire deep in thought.

"Did you see the Professor's face?" Wormtail squealed through laughter.

"We all did." James stated partially imitating it.

"Don't encourage him Prongs." Sirius was clearly annoyed.

Remus looked over his book at Arianna. "Are you okay?"

She smiled weakly. "Yes I am. I just don't... feel well. Thank you for asking." She closed her eyes and hummed from satisfaction as Sirius massaged her shoulder.

She leaned closer to Sirius when he stopped. She yawned stretching.

Sirius ogled her breasts as she arched. He felt his member twitch. He kissed her gently, their lips interlocked. He kissed her deeper.

"We're still here," James pointed out.

"Oh, you _never_ snog Lily in front of me." Sirius countered sarcastically, haughtily looking at him.

"That's different." James crossed his arms sitting back a bit.

"You were brilliant!" Peter exclaimed and clapped, he intently looked at Arianna.

"My woman is brilliant," Sirius said proudly and squeezed her breast. James groaned in the background muttering something under his breath.

Arianna glanced a smile at Sirius but looked at Peter strangely. Since when did he consider her a friend? They barely ever spoke, now after this he not only speaks to her but talks to her like she was wonderful. He was indeed strange. He gave her an odd feeling, Sirius said he was just a follower and a simpleton; simply harmless. He was definitely a follower that was for sure, but a simpleton she wasn't sure – though he never showed anything to suggest he wasn't.

"I should go to bed." She told Sirius and took her leave.

* * *

Arianna scanned the books in the library. Her finger ran over them. "There." she quickly slid out a book about Unforgivable curses. She started flipping through it. None of the books told her what she wanted to know. She glanced above the book in realization. The restricted section would. Getting there would be impossible though. She closed the book and slid it back.

It was so quite in the library this time of evening. She walked down further into the library.

She jumped when something crashed in one of the nearby isles. Books it sounded like. She went to investigate.

Sirius was standing there talking to the busty brunette.

Her emotions were starting to take hold. Her hand were in fists as she tried to get a grip. Damn her emotions. She hated jealousy.

He turned around and smiled at her. "What are you doing here so late?"

"I could ask you the same question." She gave a the brunette a dirty look, it was equally returned.

"Katelyn is new here. I was asked to show here around." Sirius stated simply.

"Were you now?" Arianna asked with a dangerous undertone towards Katelyn. She raised her eye brows. "What do you think of the library?"

"It's looks like it's rather big and enjoyable if you ask me." Katelyn gave an innocent smile. "I am sure it is bigger and better the more you get into it."

Sirius stood behind Arianna and wrapped his arms around her waist. Arianna gave her a smug look.

"I think I am ready for bed." He said into her hair. She leaned into him.

"Can we finish this tour tomorrow?" Katelyn asked with hopeful smile. She bit her lip lightly and raised her eye brow tilting her head slightly.

"I was told whatever I didn't finish today, Lily Evans the head girl would show you tomorrow. She was busy tonight." Sirius tugged on Arianna's hand, urging her to go with him.

"Oh..." Katelyn pursed her lips in disappointment. "Perhaps I will see you around then." She giggled lightly tossing her hair.

* * *

"You're not jealous are you?" Sirius whispered, kissing her under his covers. He was able to sneak her up to his bed.

"Of course not." Arianna said as Sirius kissed his way down her body.

"You have no reason to be," he breathed. His warm breath near her pelvis.


End file.
